A video control system receives video content from a video service provider and transfers the video content to a display device, such as a television. The video content often contains data. For example, a video of a sporting event may include a box having the score and clock, and a news video may contain a crawl having news information. A crawl is typically a horizontal box that has text moving from right to left. This data is selected by the producer of the video.